Patience is a Virtue
by sweet.outcast
Summary: Ficlet: Camden Lahey x Derek Hale in High School together. To prevent Camden from learning that he's a werewolf, he doesn't let Camden give him any hickeys, so Camden has to get creative on how he's going to mark his boyfriend. Background information inside.


**AN: This is a drabble I wrote for my Derek RP partner. I was really proud of it and it made me really happy. Some background information: Derek and Camden are high school seniors. They've known each other since freshman year and were friends until something drove a wrench between them. They became instant best friends again after getting drunk together at a senior kegger party at Derek's house, and eventually, they both found that they were attracted to each other and acted on it. At this point in time, they are boyfriends, Camden doesn't know about Derek being a werewolf, and Camden hasn't told his dad about who he's been dating.**

If it was one thing that Camden was, it was patient, at least when he really wanted something. True, he had his moments, but one of the things his mother and even his father made sure he learned was patience. And for this, he was glad.

Camden and Derek had been boyfriends for a couple weeks now, their relationship having only gotten closer since they kissed and came out to each other. It felt good and Camden liked the things that changed between them. He liked that when they were alone or at Derek's house, mostly at Derek's house because Camden deemed it a safe zone, their affections could be uninhibited. They could be open with touching, kissing, and cuddling on the couch during horror movies, things they had been too nervous to do before. While some things changed, other's stayed the same. Outside, they still kept the same appeal of being best friends. They joked with each other, wrestled, teased, sometimes got each other into trouble just for the humor of it, and pulled pranks on each other.

Derek and Camden were down in the basement, their usual hangout place on the weekends, watching Freddie VS Jason for what seemed like the hundredth time. Derek had his head resting in Camden's lap and Camden had his fingers threaded through Derek's hair, massaging his scalp. They had stayed up the entire previous night, texting back and forth. Camden had learned that he could keep the other up with text messages, though the fact that Derek usually had problems sleeping helped the fact. About half way through the movie, when he looked down, Derek's eyes were closed. His eyes skimmed down to the teen's chest, watching it rise and fall slowly in deep even breaths. He waited for another ten or fifteen minutes, just to be sure that Derek wasn't going to wake up. When he felt like he'd waited long enough, he shifted a little, always keeping his eyes on Derek's face to watch for any signs of him waking up, and pulled a black marker out of his back pocket. Derek was still sound asleep, showing no signs of being disturbed through the moving. Camden popped the cap of the marker off, making sure he made no noise when he did, and brought the tip of the marker to Derek's forehead. His eyes were constantly scanning Derek's features as he slowly slid the tip across skin. It was hard writing from the angle he was at, but he managed to scrawl out a fairly legible "Property of Camden Lahey" on his forehead. Camden had been waiting nearly a week to do this, gathering information on how he'd be able to accomplish this without waking the other. He even had a reason for wanting to do this. Derek had given him several hickeys throughout their time being "together", but never allowed him to return the favor, so he decided to leave his mark in another way.

When he finished the deed, he put the cap back on the marker and put it back in his pocket. He shuffled around a little bit, maneuvering around a little bit so that he was parallel to the couch and so that Derek was resting between his legs and over his chest. This, of course, did wake the teen. Or at least the movement stirred him, and got a sleepy "what?" from the teen.

Camden kissed the mark on his forehead. "Go back to sleep." His voice was just above a whisper and his arms wrapped around Derek to signal that there would be no arguing with him. Derek didn't. His body relaxed against Camden's and his breathing went back to being slow and steady. Camden honestly can't remember the last time he'd seen his boyfriend sleeping so soundly.

Camden eventually passed out with Derek in his arms and they woke up several hours later when Derek's mom called down to them from the top of the stairs. They both stirred, looking at each other as they slowly shook off the sleep. Derek leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss against Camden's lips before getting up.

"Bathroom," he muttered as he disappeared through one of the doors.

Camden stayed in the reclined position, listening, anticipating. He heard the toilet flush, then the running of the sink… then the moment he'd been waiting for.

"Camden! You little shit!"

**AN: I haven't made any contributions to the fanfic world in YEARS. I'm not even sure if I'll leave this up there. But yeah. Kinda feel sad with it sitting on tumblr being all lonely and would like to share, for now anyway. This is me saying "hi" and making a little contribution. You guys might get more from me. We'll see. I have a lot of Lahey brother feels that I've accumulated and would be willing to share as well, so that's definitely a possibility. Yerp!**


End file.
